Broken Glass
by TurtleXing
Summary: A girl finds love, kindness and courage...during the Holocaust. a/n- yes, different title, it was previously Finding Love During the Holocaust, but still the same story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Poland 1941

So much has happened since the rise of Hitler. Us Jews can no longer go to cinemas, parks, we can't ride our bikes or go to theatres any more. All that's left for us to do is what I am doing right now. Day after day, I sit in front of my window with my chin in my hand and stare out my window. Waiting. For what though? A solution to all of this? No. not since the Germans put every Jew through hell.

My name is Llana. I live with my parents oldest family friend, Matthew. He is such a good man. Always trying to protect me from the dangers of the world. And that is not an easy job when there is no mother around. Matthew is a strong man of 32 years. His brown hair, hazel eyes and figure make him look as if he was only 20 years old. He had one girlfriend once. Her name was Leisel. She wasn't Jewish. And for that reason, they were never allowed to even think of each other again.

My parents died five years ago. They had caught the fever and died within three days. All my other relatives either didn't want me or were dead.

And since I had no other relatives at the time, I was handed down to Matthew.

I remember how I used to be, before the war. I was a wild spirit. I had a new crush on a boy almost every week. One time, a boy named Shmuel came to meet me at my house and walk me to school. Little did he know that Matthew was home. Matthew spent 20 minutes talking to Shmuel about his plans for the future. He even asked him "_ how do you plan on supporting Llana?"_. I thought that I would never get over it, but as I grew older, I learned what really deserves getting embarrassed at. I am over a lot of things now.

It was a gloomy April day when somehow I fell asleep reading a book. I awoke from yelling and loud knocking on the door. Matthew quickly came to me and gently woke me up to let me know what's happening. When he opened the door, two Gestapo officers with machine guns stood in front of him. An instant rush of panic swept over me. _Why were they here? What had we done wrong?_ I knew that what ever happened, it was not going to be good.

" We are transporting all Jews from the part of the city to the ghetto until further plans." The officer looked as if he were 17 years old. He had on his swastika star wrapped around his arm of his coat.

They told us that we have only five minutes to pack whatever we can and get outside. For a split second, I thought that I saw a smile spread across the older officers face. It sickened me that humans can be so cruel.

"Please , Sir. There must be something that we can work out!" Matthew pleaded the officers to leave us alone, but they couldn't care less about us. Matthew started to raise his voice at the officers. He was getting angry.

" You can not tell us what to do ---" _whack!_ The younger officer Hit Matthew square in the face with the bottom of his gun.

" Matthew!" I screamed as I ran over to him. I could see that his lip was bleeding so I snatched a rag and gently placed it on his lip.

" You bastards! You _monsters_!" I couldn't express with words what I was feeling. I wanted to shoot the officer with his gun. After I was just about done with my insults to the Nazis, I felt the sharp pain on a hand sweep across my face. The strike was so hard that it knocked me off my feet and onto the ground. The older officer then kicked me twice, hard, in the stomach and head. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

" Get up Llana. Quickly." Matthew whispered to me while helping me up. When I had finally staggered to my feet, Matthews gentle grip was replaced my a stronger and forceful one. The Older Nazis dug his fingers into my elbow and dragged me out of my house. I looked behind me and made sure that Matthew was following me. The cold brisk morning air caused a shiver to go down my spine. My lip was still bleeding from the beating I got earlier and started to stain my blouse.

" Move faster you stupid girl!" As soon as the Nazis released me from his grip, I ran into Matthews arms. I dug my face into his chest and sobbed. I didn't want to live in the ghetto, but even Matthews reassuring voice could not calm me down. My tears stained his shirt.

We both stood in the street along with a hundred other men, women and children, in the street for about two hours. When we finally started walking, I never let go of Matthews hand. I vowed that I would never be separated from him. Ever.

" We will never make it threw the ghetto. And if we do, we will be sent to the camps!" A women who was walking beside me kept screaming and yelling these same words over and over again.

" Don't listen to her Llana." I tightened my grip on Matthews hand. I tried to block out the women's voice, but her words were imbedded into my brain.

When we finally reached our destination I was shocked. All I saw was two stone doors surrounded by brick walls. As we walked threw the giant doors, I knew that my life was never going to be the same again. And I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We entered what would now be our new home. It was a 3 story apartment. Dust coated everything. Pieces of wood and glass stuck onto the bottom of our shoes. In the middle of the " kitchen" was an old wooden table with only two chairs. The only window in the entire apartment was almost hidden in the corner. The sight of our new house tore me up inside. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I cried for myself. I cried for Matthew. I cried for our future. Matthew sat down beside me on the cold wooden floor and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my forehead as whispered, " Don't cry Llana. You must never show the Nazis that you are suffering. The worst thing that can happen is let them know that they had won the war against us. And you and I both know that that will never be true." I promised myself that I would never cry in front of the Nazis. They had not won. And just when I thought that my life couldn't get any worse, another family walked through the door, bags in hand.

That night, I tried to comprehend what had happened. My lip and nose had stopped throbbing, but the pain would never go away. At around 10:00 pm, Matthew found me in the living room. He walked over to me and knelt down so he was at eye level to me.

" Llana, you must get your sleep. You'll need strength for the up coming challenges God has in store for us."

I looked at Matthew almost surprised. " So this is what God has in store for us! Where am I supposed to sleep Matthew! Where are we all supposed to sleep!? Why have we been rounded up and put in this cage like animals?!"

There was only two rooms in the apartment and there was two families.

" You and I will share a room with Nathan and Izak."

" Is that the name of the family we are living with?"

" Yes. Then there is Izak's wife Elena and their two daughters Sarah and Hannah. I spent the day getting to know them. Izak is 35 and Elena is 32. Sara is your age, so you will at least have someone else your age to talk to. Hannah is only seven. It's a shame that she will have to live like this at such a young age. And then there is Nathan. He is only two years older than you are. Izak, Nathan, you and I will be staying in that room over there." Matthew pointed to a room that didn't even have a door.

" Elena, Sarah and Hannah will be staying in the room across from us."

" You mean I will have to share my room with no other women?"

"Llana, we must work with what is given to us. The children wish to stay with their mother and there is no room for you anywhere else. And besides, I will be with you. There is nothing to be frightened of. I promise. In fact Nathan is in our room right now hanging up old sheets so each side can have a little privacy while we sleep. Why don't you go in and introduce your self to him. Be friendly. But don't get any ideas." I couldn't help but laugh at Matthews joke.

As I entered the room, I saw a young boy on a ladder. He was kinda tall and equally balanced. I assumed this was Nathan because I was only looking at the back of his body. He was in the middle of tacking up sheets across the room, splitting it in half. He hadn't seen me until I saw his face and couldn't help but gasp. He had an astonishing pair of blue eyes. Blue and perfect. His lightly tanned skin went well with the color of his hair. My heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a pair of long, brown overalls with a white shirt and brown faded hat.

When he saw me, he gently set down what he was working on and stepped off the ladder.

" Hi, your Llana right? I'm Nathan. I thought that it would be a good idea to give you some privacy, since you're a women and all." We both smiled. He was the first person to ever notice me as a women and not a girl.

" Would you like to sit down?" He snatched his hat off of his head and dusted an old wooden chair for me to sit in.

" Thank you." I tried so hard not to blush.

"This is such a great idea Nathan."

" Yeah well, just because those damn Nazis threw us in this hell, doesn't mean we don't deserve a little privacy. And plus, I felt bad that you have to share a room with just men. But anyway, tell me more about yourself."

" Well, I am 14, and I live with Matthew who isn't my birth father. My real parents died when I was five. But I think of Matthew as my father because, well, he sorta is. I don't have any brothers or sisters… that I know of. What about you?"

" Well, I live with my parents and two sisters. I used to go to the Jewish secondary school."

" Me too! How come I have never seen you before?"

" I usually try to avoid people. I like to be by myself."

" Don't you have any friends?" I started to feel a little sorry for Nathan.

" I have one friend, but we weren't allowed to see each other anymore."

" Because you were Jewish."

" Yeah. We were both walking home from school one day when we noticed that his parents were waiting for him on their porch. As soon as they saw us, the father yelled, _I never want you associating with this Jew again! _His mother snatched him back in their house and told me to never come here again. That's the last time I ever saw him."

I couldn't help but ache for him. I am lucky. No one has ever done anything like that to me.

" I'm so sorry Nathan. That's so rotten to do to someone. Especially if that person is your friend."

" I got over it. But its weird. I was considered as a second son to his parents. I can't remember how many times I slept over their house. And suddenly, just because I am not their religion they despise me. Well, it was so nice talking to you, but its late and I think we should get ready to sleep. We'll need the rest. Good night."

" We'll have to do this again sometime." I hadn't realized that we had been chatting for over an hour.

"Well, there will certainly be a time for it, Llana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, i went for a walk by myself to try to know my way around the ghetto. as i reared a corner, i noticed a commotion going on. two Nazis officers were beating an old man in the street. the old mans wife screamed and hollored for them to stop, but they didn't even notices her presence there. apparently, the old man had forgotten to sew on a yellow star of David onto his coat and it had been noticed.

" This will teach you to not follow our instructions you stupid Jew!"

By the time the two Nazis were done beating the old man, he was long since dead. His wife threw herself over his body and said the Kaddish. In my mind, i was saying it too.

When i finally reached the market place, i saw Nathan and Hannah playing pick up sticks on the side walk. The sight of them lauphing and having fun was the first real heart warming sight i have seen in weeks. I could tell that Nathan realy loved his sister and was trying his best to take her mind off of the world around her. I approached the two of them with as much grace and dignity i had. i couldn't let Nathan see how excited i was that i had stumbled into into him.

" Llana! How are you doing? Why are you out by yourself?" It looked as if Nathan was really happy to see me.

"Hi Nathan. Hi Hannah. I was just out for a little walk. I might as well get to know my way around my new home." I glanced over at Hannah. She was holding a little stuffed animal in her hands that she must've had for a long time.

"Would you like to play pick - up- sticks with us Llana?" Hannah had a squeaky baby voice still. it was very cute to hear her talk.

"Sure! I'd love to play." As the three of us played the game, i would eventually glance up at Nathan and give him a flirty little smile. Everything was going fine until we heard the sirens alarm. Dogs strated barking and whistles started to be blown.

" Quick Hannah! Leave the game and follow me quickly! Hold onto my hand! Come Llana!" Nathan grabbed his sisters hand and motioned me to follow him. His warm and comfortable look was now replaced by a look of worry and fear. As the sirens grew louder, the more people around us began to panick. The three of us were pratically running, trying to make it back to our apartment alive.

" Nathan, what is going on?" Hannah asked.

" Nothing. I just need you to run really fast. We are playing hide and go seek with those bad men in uniforms and they can't find us or we'll loose. So run quickly."

I looked at Nathan and asked him what really was going on with my eyes.

" We stayed out past curfew." He whispered to me as he took hold my handand pulled me faster towards home. We were just outside the alley infront of our apartment when a tall, ugly Nazis officer yelled to us _you there!_ Luckily he had only seen me because he yelled, _the one with the red stockings!_ My red stockings was the only thing that i had brought from my old home.

" Nathan, take Hannah back home and make sure she is safe. He only saw me."

" I can't leave you here alone!"

" Shhhhhhhhh! Nathan i can talk my way out of anything. Really, I'll be fine, please go!!" Before he could argue anymore, i shoved the two of them down the dark alley and stood for the Nazis to appraoch me.

" I said you. Get over hear you stupid Jewess!" The Nazis officers voice was hoarse from yelling all day. I calmy walked over to him with my head down. The worst thing i could have done is look him in the eye.

" Why are you out after cufew!?" I could tell that he was very drunk and began to remeber the old man being beaten to death in the street.

"Well... I was... uh... I suddenly couldn't think of anything to say and began to grow more and more nervous.

He lowered his face close to mine. " I asked you a question." I saw him raise his hand and then felt the intense pain of a slap across my face. The Nazis was so strong, that his hit knocked me off my feet. i fell to the ground and sheilded my cheek that had been slapped. I looked up at the officer and pleaded to him with my eyes to show me some mercy. I could feel tears whelling up in my eyes. But then i remembered Matthews words _Never cry in front of them Llana. Don't show them that they have won. _Another Nazis vcame over to see what was going on.

" What is _that_?" The other officer looked more younger and more handsome. Although i knew that he would kill me just as easily as the others would.

" She tried to stay out past curfew. Stupid Jewess!" He kicked me in the stomach and forced me down to the ground again. I thought for sure that i would be beaten to death just like the old man. Then i heard a familiar voice.

" Llana! What have i told you about getting lost! Get to know your way around the ghetto! It's not that hard to learn! Everyone knows that you are the _fastest_ and _strongest_ worker they have at the factory! I'm sorry officers. She still can't learn her way from work and back. It's pretty pathetic really." Nathan came running towards us with a bucket of sponges and rags in it.

" This puny Jewess is a strong and fast worker?" The Nazis seemed to be curious of how i could possibly be that good of a worker. I quickly caught into Nathan plan and tried to follow along.

" Yes sir." Nathan grabbed my arm and gently pulling me to my feet, but making it look like he was being ruff.

" She is very smart too, but just needs to know her way around the ghetto more."

" Where do you two work, then?" The Nazis were getting suspicious. I glanced at Nathan and the at the Nazis.

" We work in the kitchen. We both are in charge of keeping it clean. Llana fetches all the supplies we need such as rags and soaps, and then bring them back to the kitchen to clean." Nathan held up the bucket so that they Nazis could see it.

" Well if I see any of you out past curfew again... I will make sure to clean you up for good." I knew that he meant that he would kill us. The officers dissmissed us.

" Llana, are you ok? I'm so sorry I got you into all of this. Can you ever forgive me?" Nathan took a rag out of his bucket and dabbed the cut the Nazis gave me from his slap.

" I can't believe you came back for me. They could have killed both of us."

" It should have been me that they saw, not you. I never meant for them to hurt you. It's my fault. I should've never left you by your self. They could've killed you Llana." I could see the level of anger rise in Nathan's faces as he tried to stop the bleeding from my face.

" God will punish them soon, Llana. You can count on that."

I threw my arms around Nathan's neck, held him close and cried. He did the same for me, but he didn't dry. _How could he be so strong at a time like this?_

" Thankyou Nathan" I whispered in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I didn't tell Matthew about the run in Nathan and I had with the Nazis. If he found out, I would never be allowed outside again.

To take my mind off of all the death around me, I tried to make my side of the bedroom as comfortable as I could. I cleaned the windows, swept the floor, washed the sheets Matthew and I slept on and even nailed up pieces of wood where the holes in the wall were. The room looked totally different when I had finished. It had a different feeling to it. A warmer, more homely feeling. I was making the finishing touches on the room when Matthew walked in the room. He leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed. He looked stunned.

" You have done such a great job today Llana. How long have you been working?" I could tell that Matthew was a little worried that I have been keeping myself so busy lately.

"Just a few hours. I am a woman. It's in my nature to clean when I'm ner---" Matthew narrowed his eyes on me.

" I know you are frightened, honey. But just know this, as long as I am alive, nothing will hurt you. I am in charge of you and have been for years. You are like my daughter… you are my daughter."

" I know that Matthew. It's just, well, there are rumors that some ghettos are being shipped off to concentration camps. Is that what will happen to us? They say that they separate the men from the women. I can't bare being separated from you."

" You won't my love. You won't" Matthew hugged me tight. I hugged him back and trusted his words.

"You know what Llana, you are beginning to act and look like your mother more and more everyday! You really are. You have her mannerisms and beautiful face."

" Were they happy, Matthew?" I looked up at Matthew with tears in my eyes.

" Llana, they were the happiest couple I have ever seen. Everyday was like their anniversary." He came closer to me and took my hands in his.

" They loved you very much. That I know is a fact."

" You know Matthew, I never really thanked you for taking me in. I've been so selfish. I'm sorry."

" Llana, I took you in because I loved your parents and would do anything for them. You are like my own daughter and I love you."

I could feel the salty tears roll down my cheeks and onto my shirt. I didn't want to cry, but some things you just have to let out. I didn't want Matthew to worry about me.

" I love you Matthew."

" I love you too. Now get some rest, dear. You have had a hard working day."

When he left, I laid down into the newly cleaned sheets and fell asleep. But I was soon awaken by screaming. I started to brake out in a cold sweat. _What is going on?_

I jumped out of bed and slowly made my way towards the kitchen from where the screaming was coming from. I soon realized that the person who was screaming was Sarah. It was still very dark out, but I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I finally made my way to the kitchen. By the time I got there, however, the screaming had stopped. This frightened me even more. I was making my way towards the light switch when I tripped and fell over from something. I started shaking and almost couldn't turn on the light. When I did, I wished that I hadn't. Blood was everywhere. The smell of death loomed over my head. The mangled bodies of Matthew, Nathan, Izak, Sarah, Hannah and Elena lied on the floor. All dead. I started screaming at the top of my lungs hoping that someone would come in and help me. Then I heard loud German voices come from behind every corner in the house. They all had large machine guns and green round hats on. They were all shouting at one another ,_we missed one! We missed one!_ Then the same Nazis officer that caught me out after curfew made his way through the crowd of men and towards me.

" I told you that I would have you cleaned up if I ever saw you again!"

I saw him hold up his gun to my chest. I shut my eyes, not wanting to look death in the eye. I braced myself for the bullet. I heard a gun shot.

" Llana, Llana! Wake up! You were having a bad dream! Llana!"

I opened my eyes and saw Nathan hovering over me. I shot up. I was drenched in sweat and my heart was beating so fast. It took me a minute to realize that I was back in my apartment again and that it was all just a dream. A bad dream.

"You were having a bad dream Llana. You were thrashing your arms and yelling."

Matthew and Izak were still at work. I was happy because I knew that Matthew would be so worried about me.

"Where is Elena, Izak and the children! Where is everyone! Matthew!"

Nathan desperately tried to calm me down.

" Shhhhhhhh, Llana. Everyone's fine. Matthew and Izak are at work and the rest are all sleeping. It was just a dream."

I was breathing so heavily that I thought I might cough up my throat. I fell into Nathan's arms and dug my face into his chest as much as I could. I needed comfort now. I needed the warmth of another person. I had never noticed how in-shape Nathan was. His chest was all muscle and his arms were hard as rocks. I could tell as he held me closer and closer to him.

" Everyone was dead, Nathan. You, Matthew, your family. The Nazis killed them all. Then they killed me. Is that what will happen in the future?!"

" Llana, you have been thrown into a cage by other humans like an animal. You have seen death everyday. It's no surprise that you are having dreams of it." He hugged me once more and than began to get up and walk back to his side of the room again. I grabbed his shirt.

" Wait! Please don't go Nathan. I can't get threw this nightmare without you."

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was sobbing uncontrollably.

" Will you stay here just for now?"

" Of course I will Llana. I will always be here for you.

He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my entire body. I snuggled up close to him. I could feel his heart beating. So was mine, but faster than his.

" Llana, your hearts beating so fast."

" Lets just say its for a different reason now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The next morning, I awoke with no sign of Nathan anywhere. I replayed the dream I had had that night in my head and how much Nathan helped me. I rolled over and shut my eyes again, trying to get back to sleep. I smelled something. It was a scent I was familiar with. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that there was a single red rose laying on my pillow. It was the first time I had seen a flower in months. The stem was long and a healthy green color. The rose bud was full of life and dazzling. I picked up the flower and held it close to my nose. The sweet aroma of a flower filled my nose and spirit.

" Who gave you that!" Sarah was standing in the doorway with a look of shock on her face. Her eyes widened with excitement.

" Your brother, I think. Where on earth did he find it?" She walked towards me and sat down on the bed. She reached out her hands and took mine. I started to worry because she looked like she was about to cry.

" Listen Llana. My brother has been hurt by a girl before. A girl he thought he was in love with. They spent everyday together. They would go to school dances together and walk to school everyday. His life was perfect with her… and one day, something terrible happened. It had happened just months before we were put in this ghetto. The two of them were walking home from school one day when they were stopped by a Nazis officer. He asked them what they were doing. They told him that they were only walking home from school. The Nazis was very drunk and was very bored. Lord knows what the Nazis will do when they are bored and drunk. Well anyway, Nathan tried to avoid the Nazis officer by shoving Margaret towards the apartment. They were only steps from our old home. This angered the Nazis because he thought that they were actually standing up to him. So he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Margaret. He shot her and almost killed her. Luckily, he only crippled her. The Nazis officer didn't get punished for shooting her. And ever since then, Nathan always blamed himself for what happened. After that, Margaret's parents never let Nathan see her again. It broke his heart."

" That's terrible."

" Yes it was. All I'm saying is don't break his heart. He has been through enough."

" I won't Sarah, I promise." I gave Sarah a hug. When she left, I thought about Nathan and how much pain he must have been though.

When it came for time to eat dinner, I sat right next to Nathan. It was very clear that we had a crush on each other.

" Looks like there is romance in the air" Izak said.

" I don't think so. Not yet." I glared at Matthew but then knew that he was just being a father. Suddenly, sirens rang out in the air. Men's voices started yelling for us to _get outside now!_

" Just stay hear everyone. Don't panic." Although Matthew was telling us not to panic, I could hear the terror in his words.

Elena started crying.

" What's wrong, my dear" Izak went over to his wife and tried to calm her down.

" It's the selection" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sarah and Hannah raised into their mothers arms. They didn't know a lot of things, but they diffidently knew what the word "Selection" meant. Nathan grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Look Llana. We are all very thin. We all have to pass the selection…all of us. Pinch your cheeks and bite your lips, make them look redder and healthier."

I followed Nathan's instructions. Then I got an idea. I ran over to the kitchen cabinet and took out a box of pins. I quickly grabbed one and began poking at my fingers until drops of blood trickled down.

" Llana, what are you doing?" Nathan came over to me and realized what I was doing. He grabbed another pin and began to follow what I was doing.

" Hannah, Sarah, come here quickly! Now!" I dabbed their cheeks with my bloody fingers. Nathan dabbed his bloody fingers on his parents and Matthews cheeks. It did a great deal to make their faces look healthier and more alive. My fingers started throbbing, but I didn't care. I kept poking at my fingers and spreading blood across their faces. I didn't care about myself, just my new family. When I had finished, I quickly dabbed my own cheeks and took Matthew's hand. We all went outside and stood in the street. Crowds of people began forming, until all of us were squeezed together in one tiny little street. I could hear screams coming from every direction and could see people begin to panic. That's when I saw a little girl about eight years old standing by herself and crying for her mother. I knew that she had been separated from her. I let go of Matthew's hand, picked the little girl up and brought her back to show everyone.

" She is lost. We can't leave her by herself." Everyone looked at me and smiled. I held the child close to me and tried to comfort her.

" What is your name, honey?" I had to raise my voice so that she could hear me because the panic around me began to grow louder and louder.

" Clare."

" Do you know where your mother is Clare?"

" No. I was separated from her by the scary men in uniforms." I had to find this child's mother.

" What does she look like Clare?"

" Well, she has a blue babushka on and a green dress." I immediately began scanning the crowd for her but I had no luck. That's when Clare started to cry. She wrapped her arms around my neck cried on my shoulder.

" Don't worry Clare, we will find her. So, uh, do you have any pets at home?" I tried to take her mind off of the chaos around us.

" I used to have a dog named Moshilele, but we had to leave him behind when we came here."

" I had a dog too! He was really big and fluffy. We called him Motele. That's almost the same name as your dog!"

" Yes it is! Did Motele like to play outside?" Clare started to calm down now. My plan was working.

" He sure did! Everyday we would take him for walks around our block." I looked up at Matthew. He was smiling.

" Llana, I am so proud of you right now. What your doing is such an act of kindness towards your fellow people." I stared up at him and smiled back.

After about thirty minutes of standing outside in the middle of the street, we heard Nazis voices starting to bark out orders. They were instructing us to get into two different lines. One line for the women and another for the men. I didn't want to be separated from Nathan or Matthew, or even the rest of my family.

" Get in line quickly Llana! Don't get separated from Elena and the children! I will stay with the rest! Quickly! Go now!" Those were the last words I heard form Matthew before he was swept into the mass of men getting in line. I felt his hand slip away from mine. I began to panic because not only had Matthew, Nathan and Izak left me, I was lost. I had been separated from Elena and the rest. _Now what was I supposed to do? _I had to survive. I had to survive for this little child clinging to me for safety, for Nathan and for Matthew. I didn't have much time to think as I was shoved onto the women's line.

" What's going on!"

" Nothing Clare. I am just looking for your mother. I need you to look for her too, ok?"

"Ok, I'll try." I frantically searched for some familiar faces but I couldn't find anyone. There was too much chaos. I could hear gun shots in the distance.

" Left! Right! Right! Left!" I could hear those words being shouted by German SS officers. I knew that Clare and I had to go to the right. Right Life. Left Death.

" Llana! Over here!" I heard Nathan's voice. I spun around and saw him in line. He was waving his hands frantically trying to get my attention. I waved back.

" Where is Izak or Matthew?!" I screamed.

" They were separated from me! But don't worry Llana, they will make it! I promise!" I nodded my head trying to not loose him in the crowd. But it wasn't easy because my eyes started welling up with tears. Then I saw him.

"MATTHEW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His turn was next in the line.

" Llana! Go to the right my darling! Right!" then his turn came up. My heart stopped. _Please God, let Matthew make it to the right!_ But not even with all my prayers, could a Nazis doctor show mercy. When it came turn for Matthew to be examined, I saw the doctor point to the left. I saw Matthew's head go down and then look back at me. I couldn't breath. I had forgotten where I was. All I knew is that I was never going to see Matthew again. I started screaming at the top of my voice. I had never felt such pain. I screamed Matthew's name as loud as I could. He turned to me and whispered something. Even with all of the noise of despair around me, I could hear what he was saying. It broke my heart in half.

" Shalom, my daughter." I felt my self fall to the ground but then remembered Clare. She depended on me and I had to be strong. I quickly got to my knees and walked forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What's wrong Llana? Why are you crying?"

I quickly wiped away my tears and smiled at her.

" I am just a little worried."

Clare hugged me and I hugged her back. I soon got even more worried when I saw a group of children being put on a truck. Just children, they were killing all the children. I had to think of a plan to save this little child who only had me to protect her.

I put Clare back down on her feet and looked her in the eye.Our time was running out.

" Clare you must listen to me! When I say, I want you to run as fast as you can towards that building over there! The brown building! That is my families apartment! I want you to hide yourself in there and not come out until I come and find you! You have to trust me!"

" Llana, I'm scared!"

" I know sweetie, but you have to do this! I will come back for you! I promise! I won't leave you! Ok, now! Go! Run! Run! Faster, go to that house and hide!!" I saw her run towards the apartment. She had made it. No Nazis saw her. I felt ten times lighter.

As soon as she had gotten in, it was my turn for inspection. I held my breath and stood with my head up. I tried to look as healthy as I could. It must have worked because I was sent to the right almost immediately. The girl behind me was not so lucky. As soon as I could, I raised toward my apartment. When I had got there, I saw Elena holding Clare in her arms. I was so relieved. Everyone was here… except Nathan and Matthew.

" Llana!" Everyone hugged me close. We were all crying.

" Where is Matthew?" Izak asked me. I nodded my head and burst out into tears. Then I remembered.

" Wait! Where is Nathan!" They all looked at me with sympathy.

" I don't know. I was separated from him in line. I lost my child!" Izak was sobbing so hard I thought he would burst with tears.

" Llana, who is this?" Elena asked.

" She was separated from her mother. She was all alone. Her name is Clare."

I waited until the selection had finished until I tried to find Clare's mother and Nathan. Everyone lost all hope in him being alive, but I didn't. I couldn't.

" Clare, come. We are going to find your mother. I don't care if we have to knock on every door in the ghetto to find her. But we will." I lifted her up and carried her out of the apartment.

" Llana, don't be out after curfew! Promise me that!"

" I won't." But if I had to, then I don't care.

We both walked around asking everyone if they had recognized Clare of her mother. Nobody knew anything. Then, I heard someone that seemed to be yelling at us.

" Clare! Is that you! It's me! It's mama!" the both us spun around and looked at the women yelling to us.

" Mama!" I heard Clare's voice heighten with excitement. I knew that she had found her mother. I started to cry with tears of joy.

" My darling Clare! Oh I'm so glad I found you!" Clare's mother picked her up and hugged her so tightly. I just stood there and watched. I was so happy.

" Thank you so much for saving my little child! How can I ever repay you?!" The women set down Clare and hugged me almost as tight as she did with Clare.

" There is only one thing you can do."

" Anything!" She was still hugging me.

" Be sure to never let anyone know that she is still here. They are killing all of the children in the ghetto. Just keep her safe, please." The women was balling her eyes out by now.

" I will. I will do that. Thank you so much for your kindness. You have taught me that there is still good left in this world." We hugged once more and then said good bye. I watched the two of them run down the street holding and smiling at each other.

" That's was so brave Llana." I knew that voice. I spun around to find Nathan standing in front of me. I jumped into his arms and cried. I placed my forehead on his and looked into his eyes.

" I thought you died. Where have you been?!" I could tell that Nathan had been worrying a lot in the past few hours.

" I was sent to the left and put on the same truck as Matthew. That's when he found a tiny hole in the corner of the truck. I was able to slip through it. I tried to get him to come to, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to risk the chance of us being noticed. He saved my life, Llana. The last thing he said to me was to take care of you and my family."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the two of us got back to the apartment, everyone rejoiced and prayed thanks to God that He brought their son back to them. I joined in with the prayers. I prayed that Matthew would survive this whole ideal or that he would have a painless death. I also prayed that Clare and her mother would have each other forever. But I couldn't understand how Elena and Izak could say " Thank you My Lord". It almost made me a little angry. How could I thank God for letting him take Matthew away for me. We all said the Kaddish for Matthew. I couldn't take it. Saying the prayer for the dead dedicated to him hurt me too much. I fled from the kitchen table and ran to my room. I buried my face in Matthew's pillow and cried the hardest I have ever cried before. I missed him so much. All I could think about is all of the rumors about the people who get selected. They all go to the gas chambers.

" Llana. He loved you very much. I know that he would not want to see you cry like this. He would want you to pray to God that everything is going to be alright. Come here, I have something to ask you." I walked over to Nathan and sat down in front of him.

" I love you Llana." I have always wanted to hear him say these words but never thought he would.

" Do you love me?… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you this right now. Forgive---"

" Yes, Nathan. I love you to. So much." He leaned in for a kiss. It was warm and gentle. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist. Support from Nathan is all I needed at the time. When we pulled apart, and I put my forehead on his.

The next few days got really difficult for me. I was constantly in a cold sweat and had a fever. My chest felt as if it weighed fifty pounds. I didn't want to tell anyone that I wasn't feeling well because they have enough on their mind. I was washing the dishes one day when all of a sudden, I felt the room spin. I stumbled a little bit while putting a plate away.

" Are you alright, Llana?" Sarah came over to me and put her hand on my forehead.

" Yeah, I'm just feeling a little dizzy."

"Llana, your burning with fever!"

Everything was spinning. I thought that I was standing on a platform that turns around and around. I couldn't fight it anymore. I felt my knees give way below me. Gravity pulled me down with a hard _thud_.

" Mama! Nathan!" I remember hearing Sarah's cries and then seeing total darkness.

I woke up in my bed wrapped in blankets and a cold towel on my head. I was drenched in sweat and I could hardly breathe. Elena came in with more towels and a bowl of cold water. She dunked the towel in the bucket and replaced it with the dry one on my forehead.

" Llana, why didn't you tell us about your illness. You have a fever of 102 degrees. Here, drink this." I drank a vile liquid and then laid back down.

I stayed in bed until five o clock when Nathan and Izak returned from work. I over heard all three of them talking about me.

" Is she any better mama?"

" Her fever still hasn't broken. She could have a seizure."

" She has been through so much lately. She just lost the last family member she had. All that's important is that we get her better and that the Nazis don't know how sick she is. The first thing they do when they know someone is sick, is send them straight off to the gas chambers." I thought my heart would stop. I wished that I had never heard that.

I was half awake when I saw Nathan walk in the room. I could barely talk. He came in, took of his hat and knelt beside the bed. I felt a gentle hand press across my forehead.

" Nathan I---"

" Shhhh Llana, save your strength to get well again." Tears rolled down his face. I hated that I was making him cry. It was the first time I saw him cry.

" This can't be the end! You have to get better. I need your help to get me through the mess. I love you Llana and I will be here when ever you need me." I knew that he was about to break. And he did. He let out heart breaking sobs and let his head fall on my chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I held him with whatever strength I had to stop him from shaking so badly. I took a deep breath.

" Nathan, Nathan listen to me! I am going to be fine! We are going to get married and have a big family who we can tell our story to. We can tell him of all the obstacles we endured to survive and be together. I promise." He raised his head off of my chest and smiled at me.

As the days went on, I grew stronger and stronger. I practiced walking from one end of the room to another remembering how to use my legs. Nathan would help me as much as possible. But now that he was older, he had to work. Everyday, I would wait by the window at five o clock and wait for him to come home. My heart leapt with joy each time I saw his face. Most days we would plan our future together.

" The war will end Nathan, won't it? I mean it has to. But Nathan, I understand the hatred the Nazis have for us. I understand how Hitler thinks that all of us Jews should be dead. But what I don't understand is how the hole world is just letting this happen to us. I mean, don't they care? Don't they care of the hell that we are being forced to endure?" Nathan laid down beside me on the bed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hitler has the support of all Germany. Everyone agrees with him. Anyone foolish enough to stand in his way has no chance." There was a long silence. I leaned in for another kiss, but stopped half way because I didn't want the chance of giving Nathan my illness. He saw how hesitant I was, so he leaned in closer to me giving me the signal that it was ok. We kissed again. It was a kiss that showed how much Nathan respected me. He never tried to go any farther than a kiss. And I was happy with that.

When I was finally fully recovered, I slept back in the room where Matthew once slept. As I walked into the room one day, I saw all of Matthews things still in his space. I laid down next to his bed and tried to pretend that he was still there. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not escape the truth that he was no more. I laid down in his bed and cried. After ten minutes, I noticed that I was laying on top of something. I looked under the rags of blankets and found a tiny box. It looked like it had been hand carved from wood and painted lime green. When I opened it, I was shocked at what I saw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the box was a gold necklace. It had a locket in the shape of a heart that dangled on the end of it. My hand was trembling so much, I almost couldn't take it out of the box. Tucked tightly underneath the necklace was a note. When I opened it up, I noticed that it was Matthew's handwriting. My heart felt as if it broke into two pieces. The note was addressed to me. Tears fell on the letter as I read it out loud.

" Dear Llana,

Much has happened in the past year. You have turned from a girl into a women. Your perspective on the world and people in it has changed. Some times for the worse, but mostly for the best. You know now that not everyone in the world is perfect, or kind.

The day that your parents died and you were given to me, I was terrified! I was a man of 26 and had no idea how to raise a child. But I tried my best, and I hope and pray to God that I did a good job. You are a beautiful person Llana, inside and out. And I know that you will find the perfect man to take care of you for the rest of your life and love you as much as I do. Maybe you already have.

I love you very much, and just promise me that you will try your hardest to survive this ordeal. All I want is for you to live a long and happy life.

This locket was your mothers and I have saved it for you until a time when I think that you deserve it. That time is now. Saving that little child from the selection took a lot of courage. Courage that not many kids your age posses. You will go on, Llana. I know you will.

Shalom my angle.

Your loving guardian,

Matthew

I folded the letter back up. Tear stained by my heart ache. How I wish that he were here right now so I could thank him for everything. But I know that he is still around me. I can feel his presence.

I had to get out of the apartment. I didn't want to put on the necklace when I went outside for the fear that it would be noticed, but I didn't care. I felt closer to Matthew and my parents when I wore the locket, so I tucked it under my shirt. I was walking down a blood stained road when I heard screaming. Blood curdling screams. When I got to the end of the street, I saw two Nazis drag out a women from her home. She was covered with blood and bruises.

" Please Sir! I can work still! I can! Please!" The women begged and pleaded for the officers to spare her life but she had no chance… she was pregnant. One rule in the ghetto is _**never**_get pregnant. They don't want pregnant women in the ghetto because they have trouble working. Before the women could beg for her life and that of her unborn child, one of the Nazis pulled out his handgun and fired two shots into her stomach. I thought that my heart would jump out of my chest. Then, one of the Nazis noticed that I was watching and pointed a finger at me.

" You there! Come here and drag this body to the woods! _Schnell!" _I couldn't do that. I knew that I would rather be shot than carry a dead body into the woods.

" This puny Jew can't do it by her self." One of the Nazis said. "You! Where is your apartment?" I pointed a shaky finger towards my house that was only a few steps from where we were standing.

" I want you to call someone down to help you get her out of here! Where is everyone!" Nobody wandered around this part of the ghetto. They weren't as stupid as I was now.

" N -Nathan!" I screamed out the first name that cam to my mind. In a second, I saw him run out of the apartment.

" Get this body out of here you stupid kids!" I looked at Nathan feeling terrible that I got him into all of this. He flashed me a look that said _don't worry, I am not mad at you._ The both of us gently picked up the women. She was soaked in blood. I went to grab her shoulders when Nathan quickly took her from me.

" You don't have to carry her head Llana. Grab her legs." I gently took hold of her legs and carefully carried her towards the woods. The smell of rotting flesh made me want to throw up. I can't believe that we were being forced to do this work that nobody should do. I tried not to look at the women's face by looking straight at Nathan. He stared back at me and tried to give me a comforting smile. When we finally got to the woods, we were ordered to " dump" the women's body in a ditch. The ditch was huge and had many other dead bodies in it. I couldn't help but cry when I saw all of the dead men, women, and children in the ditch. _How could this be happening?_ Instead of tossing her body into the ditch, Nathan and I placed her gently on top of other corpses while the Nazis were not watching. As soon as we completed our job, we ran as fast as we could back to our apartment. I had to stop. I felt my heart beating faster and faster in my chest. I leaned up against a brick wall to catch a breath. Nathan came over to me and looked deep in my eyes. No words were spoken. And none needed to be. We just stood there looking at each other telling what was deep within our souls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I sat by my window clutching the rose Nathan gave me. It was dying, along with my hope of freedom. I closed my eyes and pictured what life must be like outside. There would be couples walking down the street hand in hand and people smiling. Laughter would be heard in the air. When I opened my eyes, I was snapped back to reality. Then something caught the corner of my eyes. It was three Nazis beating another person. I shut my eyes again, trying to block the scene out of my head, but then I heard a voice I knew coming from the middle of the group of Nazis. Sarah! She was being tortured by the Nazis. I couldn't just watch this happen to a person I thought of as my sister. I sprinted down the stairs into the brisk evening air.

" Stop it! Leave her alone!" I screamed at the Nazis louder than I have ever yelled before. They ignored me completely and continued beating Sarah. I began to panic. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I picked up a fairly large rock and threw it at one of the officers head. It hit him hard. All three of them stopped kicking Sarah and turned towards me. I saw Sarah crumpled up on the floor bleeding. All three of the officers looked at me and then started to laugh at one another. Watching and hearing Nazis laugh to each other was worse than hearing them shout.

" I know you. You're the stupid Jew that I ordered to throw that pregnant women's body away. Am I right?" He was a scary looking person. Especially his smile. It looked like an evil grin.

" Yes… that was me." I didn't call him sir. I didn't want to show him any sign of respect.

" Why did you throw that rock at me?"

" You were beating my sister. And I want you to stop!" I couldn't believed that I was raising my voice to a Nazis. I didn't have time to finish any more of my sentence. Blow after blow, the Nazis kicked and punched me. It was like an organized beating. One Nazis repeatedly kicked me in my stomach. Another kept punching me in the back. The other Nazis kept hitting me in the face with his gun. I thought that I was going to die, but then a miracle happened.

" What are you doing! What have I told you about beating them! You three will be sent to the front for this!" A tall, slender man was yelling at the Nazis for hurting us. My left eye was swollen shut, but out of my right eye, I could see that this man was wearing the swastika star on his jacket. _Was a German Nazis saving Sarah and I?_

" Are you alright my dear?" The tall man had sunglasses on and smelled very nice.

" I am going to bring you to the best doctor here. Is this your sister?" all I could manage to do before being surrounded by complete was _**yes.**_

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I hadn't seen such clean beds before. I was wrapped in snow white sheets. I looked to the right of me and saw Sarah sleeping. Badly beaten. But her chest was moving up and down, and that is all that mattered. My plan had worked. I had stopped the Nazis before they had killed her. _But wait… the man! The man that saved us! Where is he?!_ I yelled for the nurse to come in. but instead of the nurse, I was gladly surprised when Nathan came in. I hugged him tightly and told him what had happened. About Sarah, about the man that saved us.

" Where is he Nathan! I must thank him!"

" Llana, he is waiting outside. I will bring him, he wants to ask you something."

When Nathan came back, he was followed by the our savior. He looked very… expensive. He came over and sat by my bed.

" Young man, could you give me a minute with her, please." I couldn't believe that a Nazis just said _please _to a Jew. With little hesitation, Nathan nodded and left the room.

" You and your sister are going to be fine." he saw me staring at the swastika star.

" Listen to me… Llana is it?" I nodded.

" I am a different Nazis. I don't believe with anything that the others believe. I don't like how you are being treated. I mean it. But listen Llana, I am leaving the ghetto soon so you must get better. I want to bring you and your two sisters to my labor camp. Nobody dies there. You all will have very easy work and will always be together. It's safe there. But the only thing is, I cannot bring Nathan or your parents. They are only letting me take three people from each family. I am so sorry. Do you want to come to my camp with your sisters?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had two choices. I could stay hear with Nathan, Izak and Elena and keep praying for hope, or I could go with Sarah and Hannah to a place where nobody dies.

" Sir, my sister and I would be dead if not for you. And for that thank you. Please take Hannah and Sarah to your camp where they will be safe. But I cannot go. I cannot leave Nathan of the rest of my family. I am so sorry." I couldn't help but crying. I so badly wanted to go with this man, but I knew that I would never forgive myself for leaving the person I love.

" Please take Hannah and Sarah sir! PLEASE! Don't let them stay here because of me!"

" Shhhhhhhh, Llana. I am not going to leave them in this hell whole. And I respect your wishes. Don't worry, they will be safe. I promise."

For the next two hours, the man told Nathan, Izak, Elena, Sarah, Hannah and I about what life is like outside of the ghetto. It hasn't changed. people are so happy. German people. When it came time for the man to leave, he came over to my bedside and knelt down to my eye level. He whispered something to me that I will always remember.

" Shalom" was all he said. It shocked my to my bones because he was German. If anyone heard him say a Jewish peace word, he would probably be put into jail as a traitor.

As he was walking out of the room, I yelled for him to stop.

" What is it my dear?"

" I never got your name." The man smiled at me and put on his sunglasses.

" Schindler. My name is Oskar Schindler."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

" Quickly my darlings! They are boarding the trains right now! Hurry!" Elena and the rest of us ran towards the trains traveling to Oscar Schindler's labor camp. We were already very late.It was 4:30 in the morning and we were supposed to be there at 4:00am.

"Mama, I changed my mind. I don't want to leave you. I want to stay!" We all turned to Hannah and stared at her in confusion. None of us knew what to say. We had no idea if the rest of us were going to survive this whole ordeal. But we knew that we had to say anything that would force Hannah to go to Schindler's camp where they have a chance to survive.

"Shhhhhhhh, Hannah. We will all be here waiting for you when you return. I promise my child. We will be together again soon. But I need you to do one thing for me. I need you to listen and never leave Sarah when your away. You do everything she tells you to do." Elena hugged her little child tightly before letting her go. Saying goodbye to Sarah and Hannah was so hard for me. They had become my sisters.

"Llana, please take care of all of them. Especially Nathan." Tears poured down from both of our faces as we gave our last goodbyes.

Soon more and more people began crowding around us saying their farewells to their loved ones. It began to get very packed near the trains so we had to let go of them. The time had come when they needed to go. We pushed Sarah onto the train first. One of the boys her age helped pull her up. But before Hannah could have a chance to climb on, the train started moving. Sarah reached out her arms as far as she could, but there was so many people crowding us that she lost grip of Hannah's hands. The train was moving faster and faster. In a split decision, Nathan pushed us all aside and picked up Hannah from behind. With one great shove, Nathan lifted Hannah up high above the crowds. Sarah caught Hannah's hands and pulled her aboard. Sarah cradled her little sister in her arms as the two of them waved goodbye to us.

"We will be right here when you get back!" Elena shouted to her children. People all around us were waving goodbye to their relatives and friends. I waved until I couldn't see the train anymore. Then the strangest thing happened. For some strange reason, something behind me made me turn around. Behind me, I saw Oscar Schindler climb into his car. Nobody else saw him. I was they only one that noticed him. I waved to him with all my might, jumping up and down. From his car, I saw him take of his sunglasses and roll down his window to see who this strange girl that was jumping up and down to him was. After a few seconds, he recognized me and waved back. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw his reaction growing more and more cheery. After his car pulled away, I turned back around and tried to find Nathan. Elena and Izak were still waving even though the train was well down the tracks. I couldn't find Nathan. I pushed my way threw the crowd looking for him. Then I saw him. He was walking down the street in a hurry towards our apartment. I called out his name, but he ignored me. I ran as fast as I could to try and catch up with him.

"Nathan, the best possible place they can be right now is on the train heading towards Oscar Schindler's labor camp. He said himself that they would be safe."

"That's not it Llana. I know that they will be safe. It's just…" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a dark alley.

" It's just that I heard there will be another selection tomorrow. Look at mama and papa. They are so weak and thin. How will they pass it?" Nathan whispered so that no body else could hear our conversation.

"We will hide them in the house. So that when the Nazis order us outside, they will not see them and think that we are by ourselves." There was a long silence.

"Ok, Llana. They can hide under the floor boards. You should go to though."

"I can't Nathan. They will get too suspicious if its just you in the whole apartment. We both look healthy enough to pass the selection."

We were both relieved with our plan up until we heard Nazis around us shout _**"**_ _**Line up for the selection! Schnell! Men to the left and women to the right!"**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

There was no time to hide. The selection had already begun. Men, women, and the very few children left were being lined up for selection.

" I thought you said that the selection is going to be tomorrow! Nathan!" I couldn't believe this. I felt as if God would never give us a break. I felt that things _**were**_ only and _**had **_only gone from bad to worse.

As the frantic search for Izak and Elena worsened, so did the crowd control. Everywhere, people were running, confused and scared. The Nazis around us were shouting orders and pointing their guns at us to make us confused even more.

"Mama, Papa! Where are you?" Nathan and I scanned the crowd for their faces. We could hear the cries for help from hundreds of people but could do nothing for them. Then, in the distance two voices shouted above all the rest.

"Nathan! Llana! We are over here!" Nathan grabbed my hand and pulled me towards where Izak and Elena were. When we finally found each other we had no time to say anything. Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the women's line.

"Mama, wait!" Nathan took my hands in his and kissed me hard on the lips.

"In case I don't make it Llana, I need you to know that I love you."

"I love you to Nathan." And before either of us could say anymore, once again, we were separated into the crowd.

" Left, Right, Left, Left, Left!" Elena held on to my hand tightly. I was so worried. There was no pin I could stick into my finger to brighten up our cheeks and our time was drawing nearer towards the death doctor. And for some reason, the Nazis insisted on playing lively music during selection.

"Llana, where ever you go, I will not allow you to go by yourself. So get in line before me. If you do get selected to the left, I will go with you. I don't care what I have to do, we will stick together. You are like one of my own children. If I get selected to the left and you to the right, promise me that you will go on and stay with Nathan and Izak. I love you Llana."

"I promise Elena. And thank you. I love you too."

When my turn came to face the death doctor, I did something that I never did before. I looked into his eyes and tried to gain as much sympathy as I could. That's when he came close to my face with his.

" Are you frightened of me, young lady?" He had this evil smile across his face.

" Y-Yes Sir." I prayed that I had given him the right answer.

"Would you like to go to the left, or to the right. The choice is yours." I didn't know if he was joking with me or not.

"Right Sir, please." _Please let him send me to the right. _

" Fine then. Go!" I scurried out of his way and rounded the corner and watched from afar to see if he would pass Elena.

When I saw him point to the left, I couldn't help but run back over to him.

" Oh, please Sir, let her come with me!" I shouted to him.

" Now why should I do that for you and her!?" He was getting annoyed with me.

"Please" I whispered. He looked at me for a long time and then at Elena.

"Fine, go. But if you brake any laws, either one of you, you will be exterminated. Am I clear?!" I nodded.

" Get out of line you disgusting Jews!" I grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her out of line with me.

Once we were back at the apartment, Elena hugged me for what seemed like an eternity and kissed my forehead. No words were said. None needed to be. We waited in the kitchen praying and hoping that our men had passed the selection. 29 minutes went by until we heard footsteps come towards the door. It was Izak and Nathan. I ran into Nathan's arms and held him close. I never wanted to be separated from him ever again.

That night, I went for a walk and hour before curfew. I was turning a corner when someone from the shadows ran out, grabbed my entire body and dragged me into a dark alley. The person had one hand across my mouth and the other across my waist. He was so strong. I struggled to get away from him, but it was if you were glued to him. He was wearing a Nazis uniform.

" Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. I saw what you did for your mother and I was amazed. I haven't seem such kindness in a long time." He removed his hand from my mouth.

"My name is Andreas, and yes I am a Nazis. But not for the same reasons as others are. I want to help Jews. Now, listen, the ghetto is going to be sent to concentration camps next week. Specifically to Auschwitz. You really don't want to go there. I have a secret passage that leads to the mountains where you and your family can escape to. I have already helped two other families escape already. Are you willing to trust me?" I shook my head no.

" I know that you don't want to trust a Nazis, but I am different. I used to be like all the others. But my only problem was, I couldn't harm anyone. It wasn't in my soul to do that. But my family is very good friends with Adolf Hitler… and that's how I was allowed to become one of Hitler's killing machines. I soon figured that I can take advantage of my situation. I started sneaking food and supplies to Jewish families and now I am helping to smuggle them out. Look, meet me here this time tomorrow and I will explain all this in much more detail. You just need to trust me on this." I hadn't had a time to say anything. I was too shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Nathan, I think that he might really want to help us! He sounded really sincere. He has already smuggled two families out of the ghetto and into freedom. If I could just see him tomorrow and---"

" No! Llana listen to yourself. You think that the same man that wants to kill you and everyone you love, wants to help you escape! Its just a trap to get you and your family. Trust me, he doesn't want to help us!" This was the first time that Nathan and I had actually yelled at each other. I was loosing my patients with him. As was he. I really believed that this was our chance to escape.

"Nathan, I am willing to do this. This is not just for us, but think of your parents. We could finally be free from this place and start searching for your sisters! I am going to meet him tomorrow, and I wish I had your support."

" I'm sorry Llana, but I can't trust him" Nathan said as he left the room.

For the rest of the night, I avoided everyone. All I could think of was Andreas words. _Trust me, I want to help you! _But what if Nathan was right. Maybe it was all just a trap to catch the people who are planning to escape the ghetto. I asked these questions to myself until it was very early in the morning and I had made my decision. I would go. I would go to the alley and talk to Andreas. As I tip-toed around Nathan sleeping, I closed my eyes and prayed that I was making the right decision. It was not allowed for a Jew to be out at this time in the morning, but there was no other time I could meet him.

Hiding under the morning fog, I finally made it to the alley where Andreas told me to meet him. I pulled my coat closer to my face as the crisp morning air blew. About ten minutes waiting in the cold, I heard footsteps coming towards me from behind.

"Are you there? It's Andreas. I am alone" I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard his familiar voice. I also noticed that Andreas was carrying something in his hands.

"Here, this is food for you and your family. I will bring you more tomorrow." I smiled warmly and put the bundle on the ground next to where I sat. Andreas sat down beside me.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Llana. Sorry I didn't tell you. You scared me a little yesterday."

"Yeah, about that. I am so sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to but I knew that you would never trust to follow a Nazis into a dark alley." Both of us giggled.

"It's fine. I am glad that you did tell me. I really want to get my family out. But you see, they are not my real family. The last piece of real family I had was chosen from the selection a few weeks ago. But they have been so good to me, I like to think of them as my family."

"I know how you feel. But anyway Llana, I have had a pre-cut hole cut into the wire fence on the other side of the ghetto. It leads to the most deserted place I could fine. The less people there are around you the better." Andreas didn't just speak at me when he talked, he spoke to me. He looked me in the eyes when he talked and that made me feel a lot more reassured he was good.

" The only person I have told about you is my boyfriend Nathan. He was furious and didn't believe that a Nazis wanted to help us. He doesn't even know that I am hear now. I need to know Andreas, can I trust you with my life and my families?"

"You can trust me Llana." I couldn't help but noticed how handsome he was and how young he looked.

"How old are you Andreas?"

"Seventeen."

"So aren't Nathan and I! They train you people at such a young age."

"Some parents send their children off to train at 6 years old."

"That's terrible. But anyways, tell me your plan." I was getting a little anxious because I knew our time was running out.

"Well, how many family members do you have?"

"There's me, Nathan, Izak and Elena, so four of us."

"You'll have to escape two at a time. A group of four people was be spotted easily by the Nazis." I instantly knew that Izak and Elena would go first.

"What should I do about Nathan? He will never trust you unless a miracle happens."

"Bring him with you tomorrow if you would like to meet me here again. I will discuss everything to him and gain his trust just like I have done with you. Am I correct?"

"I trust you Andreas…it's just, I have lost my only family left to your people and now I am trusting you to get us out."

"You have nothing to worry about Llana. I promise that I will do anything to get you and your family out of this hell alive. I promise." Andreas smiled at me kindly and stood up.

" I will be here tomorrow morning at the same. Please don't make me regret doing all of this" I said as I shook Andreas' hand gently and then started on my way home. I knew that I had made the right decision coming. He had even given me food and supplies. Even a Nazis who was tricking me wouldn't go through that much trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

At the apartment, you could cut the tension with a pair of scissors. _Had Nathan told Izak and Elena about the Nazis I have secretly meeting to plan an escape?_ I felt like everywhere I went, people saw me and knew I was planning to escape. When I finally cleared my head, I walked back to the apartment and looked for Nathan. When I found him, I walked over and hugged him very gently. This lightened the mood between us.

"Can we talk in private please" I whispered into his ear.

"Sure. Lets go to the living room." This was the first time Nathan and I had spoken to each other in a whole day.

"I hate this Nathan. I don't like being angry at someone, especially someone I love as much as you. But please just listen to me." I promised myself that I would get through this without crying.

"Nathan, I met Andreas this morning. And he has a plan that is really clever. And look, he even gave me these." I held out the food and clothing Andreas had given to me. Nathan took it in his hands and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Llana, I know how much you want to go through with him but never forget, he is a Nazis. Trained to kill you."

"If you meet with him, will you trust us then? Please Nathan, I have a really good feeling about him." I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger. I knew that Nathan would never trust Andreas unless he knew that he was in love with his sister.

"Nathan, Sarah never told anyone about something that she only told me the day her and Hannah left. She was in love with a boy. She snuck out for the past year to see him. They were madly in love with each other. This boy was Andreas." I braced myself for his reaction.

"What? My sister was in love with a Nazis?! You must be mistaken!" I could see Nathan's eyes welling up.

"No, I am correct. She gave me a letter to give to him. He's good Nathan. We can trust him. He loves Sarah very much."

"Does mama or papa know?"

"No. She swore to me not to tell anyone because she thought you might all hate her for loving a Nazis."

"We could never hate her, Llana."

"So will you meet with him now?"

"Yes Llana. Anyone who my sister can love, can't be that bad." I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I was so happy I had Nathan's support at last. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him the lips.

"Thank you Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too Llana. Now what's his plan?"

"He has had a hole cut into the fence on the other side of the ghetto where it is safe for us. We can only go two at a time though. I thought that we should force Izak and Elena to go first. What do you think?"

"They should go first. Then we will go the following night, so nobody suspects us of anything. It sounds like a good plan Llana. We will tell them together about the plan tonight."

That night, I was very nervous about telling Izak and Elena about how I have met a Nazis who wants to help us escape and is in love with their daughter. I had no idea how they would take it.

"Elena, Izak! Can Nathan and I talk to you?" When I saw them come towards us, I started to panic.

"What's wrong?" asked Elena.

"We have a plan. But we need you to trust us." I took in a deep breath.

"There is a Nazis that can get us out of the ghetto. We can be free. He has already helped escape other families that are free now!" The look on their face told me that I was in trouble.

"How do you know this?"

"Well… I have met him a few times---"

"ALONE! Without telling us?!!" Izak was furious with me.

"Listen I know for a fact that he is good and this is not a trick because, well, Sarah and him are in love. She has been sneaking out with him for the past year and they are madly in love!" I tried to say as much as I could as fast as I could.

"Our daughter is in love with a Nazis?" Elena put her hand on her forehead.

"Yes. We can trust him. He would never trick the family of the girl he's in love with." After a long and argument conversation with Elena and Izak, we finally convinced them to meet with him tomorrow morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The meeting with Elena and Izak with Andreas went perfectly. He told them his plans in great detail. I couldn't help but get excited at the thought that in a week, we could be free from the ghetto. Izak and Elena even talked to Andreas about his relationship with Sarah. They weren't angry with anyone anymore because they knew that Andreas was a good person. The whole meeting took only a half hour. That's all the time we wanted to spend outside after curfew.

"Thank you Andreas. We will meet you hear tomorrow." Izak held out his hand for Andreas.

"Good Sir. I want you all to leave this Friday. There will be a big party in the west office and there will be less guards on duty. I thinks that's the best time for you and your family to escape." Andreas shook Izak's hand gratefully.

"I will be the only one coming tomorrow. I want to plan out all the details just you and me."

"Good Sir. I'll be here."

When all of us started our way back home, Andreas said something that stopped us all in our tracks.

"When the war is over, Sarah and I want to get married. We want to spend the rest of our lives together. Do I have you permission to have Sarah as my wife?" Andreas blurted out. Izak looked at Elena and walked towards Andreas.

"You do. Anyone that puts their own lives after those of others can diffidently have my daughters hand in marriage." Izak smiled at Andreas and held out his hand again. But in stead of shaking Izak's hand, Andreas hugged him. He was so happy that we finally trusted him enough to let him get married to Sarah. All of us laughed at the sight of Andreas hugging Izak. It was the first time all of us laughed together.

"You know what Llana, we will all have this chance to be free because of you" Nathan whispered to me taking my hand in his as we made our way back home.

The night was finally here. The first escape. After a long, long, long argument about who should go first, Elena and Izak finally agreed to go. We also agreed that it was best to just take money and instead of suitcases. We had to travel as light as possible.

"Andreas, are you there? It's us." I couldn't find Andreas anywhere. We all started to get very anxious. But after a few minutes, Andreas showed up.

"Where were you?" Izak asked.

"I'm so sorry, but I wanted to make sure that everything was safe for you guys. Your lucky, tonight, there are only two guards at the gates. But they are so drunk right now they won't know their own names." Andreas pointed to where the hole in the gate was.

"Ok. It's time. Elena and Izak are you ready?"

"Yes, one minute." Elena turned to Nathan and held him tight.

"We will never leave you guys. We will wait just over there and when you come tomorrow, we'll be there."

"I know mama. I know." Nathan hugged his mother tight, then let her go.

"Llana, you're a good girl. Thank you. If it wasn't for your faith in everyone, we would not be here today." Izak and Elena hugged me just like other parents would. Its was hard saying goodbye to them. I didn't expect to be so emotional. I knew that I would see them tomorrow and then we could start our lives all over again.

"Ok, NOW! Keep low! GO!" Andreas yelled to Izak and Elena as they ran at full speed towards the gate. I saw Izak find the hole and lift it up for Elena to crawl out. Then he crawled through. I hugged Nathan hard when I saw that they had made it safely.

"They made it Nathan! They made it!" I was so happy that I had to bit my lip from screaming.

"Yes. And tomorrow so will we."

When we got back to the apartment, we decided to let Andreas come with us. We wanted to talk to him about what we should do when we are free. He told us that we should avoid all people and not look for Sarah and Hannah until after all this was over.

"So how did you and my sister meet?" Nathan began his interrogation with Andreas.

"Uh, she was walking after curfew on the street and I stopped her. I asked her what she was doing out after curfew and she told me that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to get some fresh air. I was so taken back by her beauty that I didn't care why she was out. I was just glad that I ran into her. And for the rest of the night we talked. She told me about you guys and I told her about my family. It was just like in the movies when two people fall in love at first sight. That is exactly what happened with us. She asked me to meet her again the next morning and I did. And from then on we met every morning for a year." I looked at Nathan and remembered the first time we met.

After Andreas left, I decided to spend my last night in the apartment cleaning it. I wanted it to look nice when we left it tomorrow.

"Get some sleep Llana. We will need it for our trip tomorrow." Nathan came over towards me and put his arms around my waist.

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about the bad things that can happen tomorrow." I hugged Nathan close to my body.

"Llana, not being seen is only one thing that's going to help us escape tomorrow. Another is faith that we can make it. That we can start our lives together."

"That's all I want Nathan. I want to have a life with you."

"And you will, because I will never leave you." He kissed the top of my head.

That night, I didn't get any sleep. All I could do was pray to God that Izak and Elena made it and tomorrow so would we.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Come Llana, we have to meet Andreas soon. We should start making our way towards the alley." Nathan urged me to move but I just had to glance once more at the place that had been my home for more than three years. Clutching my golden locket, I got down on my knees and kissed the floor.

"I'm coming Nathan." I took his hand and the two of us sneaked through the ghetto for the last time. It was very late at night and the only light shining was that of the moon. I was very nervous, I guess Nathan sensed that.

"We are almost there Llana. Don't worry, we will be free soon." I tightened my grip on his hand.

When we got to the alley, Andreas look worried.

"Hello Andreas, what's wrong?"

"The ghetto is going to be deported!" Andreas was out of breath.

"Well we'll be out by then and nobody will know that you helped us escape." I tried to calm Andreas down but there was something he wasn't telling us.

"What is it Andreas?"

"There going to start the deportation process in a matter of minutes." I almost fell with disappointment. I ran into Nathan's arms and dug my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my body. This was it. There would be too many guards to slip past and this was our last chance to escape.

"Do you still want to take this chance? If you want to go, I will gladly go with you" Nathan whispered into my ear. I didn't know what to do.

"I want to go Nathan, but I don't want you to get caught because of me."

"I want to go to Llana." I was so happy that he did because I knew that I would want to know what happened to Nathan instead of leaving him behind.

"I have to tell you guys though, there is guards everywhere. You might not make it. But I have faith in you. Oh, and Llana, will you give this note to Sarah if something should happen to me?" Andreas held out the note with a shaky hand.

"Nothing will happen to you Andreas! If it weren't for you, Izak and Elena wouldn't be free right now! And Nathan and I would never have the chance to escape." I hugged Andreas and thanked him over and over again for helping us.

"Are you ready Llana?" Nathan looked at me and held out his hand.

"I am." I took his hand in mine. Nathan kissed my hand gently before letting it go.

"Now! Llana go! Keep low and quiet!!!" I ran the fast I could towards the gate. My heart was racing. When I finally got to the fence, I searched for the whole. _Where is it?_ I tried to steady my hands when found the hole so I could open it wide enough to crawl through. With lots of effort, I wiggled myself through the tiny oval and lay under the tall, muddy grass. I listened for the guards barking voices and dogs but I heard nothing. I had made it without getting caught! They hadn't seen me! I lay on the ground until I could see Nathan come running up the hill and crawl through the hole. He was just stepping out of the gate when he was drowned in a large watch tower light. The guards have seen him.

"Go Llana! Run!!" I ran towards Nathan and grabbed his arm.

"No! Llana run!" I ignored his pleas and helped him to his feet. Then we started running. To where, I still don't know. All we knew was to try to run and hide from the Nazis that were chasing us. We were almost to the mountains when I heard a voice from behind us shout _"No! Don't shoot them! I want them back here alive!"_ Nathan was practically dragging me. He was a much faster runner than I was.

It wasn't until I felt the sharp pain of a man jumping on me and plummeting me to the ground, that I knew we were caught. The man on top of me crushed my face into the ground with his hand. I let out a sharp cry. With the other hand, the Nazis had my arm twisted behind my back. I looked up and saw Nathan turn around from his running and throw himself at the Nazis on top of me. Nathan had knocked the Nazis off of me and was wrestling him for the gun. But the Nazis was strong and eventually got Nathan to the ground. I didn't know if I should've keep running or stay with Nathan and wait to be arrested by the upcoming Nazis. I decided to just get down on my knees and wait for fate to take over. It didn't take long for me to be back on the ground with my face crushed into the ground. I felt the cold, steel handcuffs lock around my wrists and ruff hands dragging me to my feet. I turned my head and saw Nathan being dragged off in the opposite direction. That's when fear really struck me. If I didn't have Nathan, then I had lost everything.

"No! Please let me go with him! Nathan!" I struggled to free myself from the Nazis grip. He was loosing his temper with me and kicked me hard in the stomach with his knee. I lost my breath and couldn't walk anymore. The Nazis started cursing in German and flung me over his shoulder trying to avoid my kicking him in the chest with what little strength I had left. I finally gave up and knew what was going to happen next. But to my surprise, instead of shooting me then and there, I was brought to a prison cell and kept there for the night.

As I sat there by myself in this giant, filthy cell, all I could think about was what they were doing to Nathan then. I considered my self lucky, they hadn't beaten me up to the point of death unlike some of the other prison inmates. After about an hour of crying, another girl about my age was throne into the cell with me. At first I was thankful not to be by myself anymore, but then again, I didn't want to talk to anyone. It wasn't until two hours past until the girl turned towards me and stared at me.

"What?!!" I yelled at her. I was so annoyed that someone was just staring at me and not saying a word.

"Are you afraid of death and dying?" The girls voice was hoarse and raspy.

I stared at her unable to comprehend what she just asked me.

"If you must know, then yes. I am afraid to die."

"Why? Why does going to a place where you will be safe in Gods hands scare you? I'm not afraid of dying. If God will allow it then I know it's meant to happen."

I started warming up to this girl as the two of us talked throughout the entire night.

The next day, I was forced to stay in the cell again. So was the girl that had become my friend. I was glad she did. I didn't want to be without her in a prison cell. By the time night came, I was so nervous. I couldn't sit still for more than a couple of minutes. _Where was Nathan? Is he still alive?_

Somehow later that night, I drifted off to sleep. Not for long though. I was abruptly awaken from a gentle hand shaking my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, I stopped breathing. Standing in front of me in the cell was Matthew.

"M-Matthew? Is that you?" I couldn't cry for the longest time, but now it was too easy.

"Llana, it's me. I am here to tell you not to be afraid. She's right. There is nothing to be scared of. God is always watching over you and so am I. You and Nathan will be together soon in a place where you can have the life you have always wanted." Matthew didn't look like the last time I had seen him. He was no longer the tired, skinny looking man I had seen. He was healthy and handsome looking. He was wearing a white shirt and white pair of pants.

"Oh, Matthew. I miss you so much. You didn't die painfully did you?" I tried to stop my trembling voice.

"No Llana. I died quickly. But I don't have much time, so know this. I love you and so does Nathan. And he is alive right now and you will be with him soon. Take care, my angle." I closed my eyes and felt Matthew's soft touch on my cheek. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I grabbed my locket dangling around my neck and prepared myself for the next morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A few hours later, a saw a Nazis come walking towards my cell. I knew that the time was finally here that would tell me my fate. The man was tall, blond and strong. He had an ideal Nazis appearance. He was wearing his uniform that showed off many medals and ribbons. He was a man of high rank. I laid with my against the cold, clammy wall until he ordered me to come towards him.

"One of the officers wants to speak with you before its your turn." All I could think of was what _my turn_ meant. I had an idea. As I got to my feet, I turned back and held out my arms to my new friend. She got up and hugged me tight.

"Don't be scared. It will all end quickly." I hugged her once more and then turned to face the Nazis.

"Come now!" He led me down a long corridor past many other prisoners. Some were dead and some were barely living.

"Through there" the Nazis barked into my ear. When I opened the door, I was amazed at who I saw. It was Andreas.

"Just give me a moment Sir." As soon as the Nazis closed the door behind him, Andreas ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh, Llana. I am so sorry. I tried to get you out but they wouldn't budge."

"Andreas, you must promise me that you will never blame yourself for what has happened. Just think of what you did. You have saved many generations just because you had faith in yourself and others around you." I held him close to me, trying not to show Andreas that I was crying.

"If you ever find Elena, Izak, Hannah and Sarah, will you give this to them?" I held out Matthew's gold necklace he had given to me.

There was a long silence.

"I should have distracted the guards more Llana. I should've ---"

"Andreas if not for you, Nathan and I would be in the camps by now. I would rather be here than in the camps." I smiled at Andreas.

"Llana, do you want to know your punishment?" Andreas took my hands in his and stroked them gently.

"I know" I whispered so quietly that only I could hear myself.

"Thank you Andreas. Take care of Sarah in the future." Andreas looked at me with amazement and hugged me once more before one of the Nazis came in the room.

"Are you done?"

"Yes sir."

As I left the room, I caught one more glance at Andreas. He was giving a smile strength and hope. I quickly smiled back and left the room. The Nazis behind me started to speak in German while we walked down a long and narrow hall. I knew a little German and knew exactly what he was saying. He kept repeating _"your time is here, your time is here" _in my ear. I shut my eyes and blocked out his voice. I wanted to turn around and punch him right in the face, but instead I kept calm and just kept walking. I was lead to an old, wooden door that lead to the outside. When I pushed it opened I saw a blood stained wall. Leaning against the wall was Nathan. He was terribly beaten up. I looked fine compared to him. As soon as I saw him, I ran over and threw my arms around him.

"They beat me up to tell them who cut the hole in the fence, but I didn't tell them Llana. I couldn't." Nathan's voice was hoarse and I could barely hear him. All I could do was hold him close and kiss him over and over again.

"I'm scared Nathan" I whispered into his ear.

"Don't be, my love. We will soon be in a place where we can have the future we always wanted to have."

I took Nathan's head in my hands and touched his cheek.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise" Nathan said as he kissed my forehead. Nathan put his arms around me. I could feel him tightening his grip around my waist. He was sobbing.

"Don't leave me Llana."

"I'm right here Nathan. Now listen to me. I will close my eyes and so will you. Then we will think of a place that we want to be, and when we open our eyes, we will be there. Together."

"Alright Llana…I love you."

"I love you too Nathan." I placed my head on his chest and shut my eyes. I took in a deep breath and braced myself for the inevitable.

Two shots were fired. Andreas had been watching from the window of the office just above the death wall. He lowered his head in shamed as he saw what happened.

It was so strange. I never pictured dying this way. I always thought that I would grow old and have a family and die peacefully with the one I loved. Well, at least I did one of the things. I died with the person I loved and loved me back. As Nathan and I laid on the ground, my head still on his chest and his arms still around my body, I thought how lucky I was that I had died with Nathan instead of by myself. Matthew and countless others had died by themselves with no one to comfort them. As the blood around us began to grow, the clouds parted and for the first time in years, and the sun shone bright and beautifully. Just like it used to do.

Nathan and I thought that we were finding a way to survive this, but instead… we were finding love during the holocaust.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Six months after the war ended, Izak and Elena Simberstein were reunited with their two children Hannah and Sarah. It turns out that Sarah and Hannah were sent to Oskar Schindler's camp and had little almost no work to do.

The family then moved to America where Izak got a job working in the newspaper industry. With that, the Simberstein family was able to start a whole new life.

Later, Sarah found Andreas and they were married. It was an emotional reunion for everyone. The day that Sarah found Andreas, was the day that the Simberstein family learned of the fate of Nathan and Llana.

Sarah and Andreas had three children and lived a long and happy life. Hannah grew up and found a Jewish man named Mark and had one child. Izak, Elena, Sarah, Hannah and their children were the last of the Simberstein family. All other relatives were sent to the camps and murdered.

Izak and Elena both died at the age of 97. They had left a legacy behind them with many books written by the two, about Nathan and Llana's journey, as well as there own. There stories sold world wide, and in a matter of years, a tomb stone was placed in Hope Cemetery in remembrance of Matthew, Nathan and Llana. It still stands today where visitors can place a stone on top of it in memory of them and the countless others who were killed during the holocaust.

As for the gold necklace that Matthew had given to Llana, it was passed down from generation to generation in the Simberstein family. It stood for an example of how much love the Simberstein family had with Matthew and Llana.

**Authors Note - The holocaust is a part in history that must never be repeated, but constantly remembered. Please remember all those lost during this horrific period in time as you read the end of my story.**


End file.
